Sinnerman
by vintage-eloise
Summary: James Moriarty is a dark man with even darker secrets, what will happen when the devil meets a young lady who is like saint, but surely even she has her secrets...


Chapter One – Greed

Moriarty stood calm and silent as he held a black leather briefcase in one hand and his slick shining phone in the other, it rang with its usual distinctive ringtone, he answered saying "Sebastian, how do you like the smell of freshly printed cash to start an evening? Because I love it. I'll be there in ten, start mixing my cocktail" he hung up there and hopped into the back of a car that must have been waiting around the corner.

A couple of hours later when London pulsed with its strange mixed hue of the black night and glowing lights, Moriarty sat in The Black Flamingo, a place that had become a hotspot of London nightlife, for those that could afford it. Sat backstage was Elvira Strange; a petite girl whose hair fell elegantly all the way done her back, her appearance was that of snow white; skin like ivory, hair like ebony and lips like blood. Her natural lip shade was in fact more of a rosy pink but the lipstick was a permanent feature whether she was performing or not. Although having sung a couple of nights when the club wasn't busy in order to test the water tonight she was nervous, this wasn't anything new but the actual feeling was different. As if she really had to make this performance count, but as far as she knew there was nothing different, how wrong she was.

Moriarty sat drumming his fingers as he leaned back in the large leather chair; he had been contemplating leaving until the stage went dark. There was the sound of someone moving onto the stage, the music started quietly then there was a flood of light that beamed down onto this small figure stood eyes closed. Suddenly out of nowhere came this surprisingly deep roar of "How could you leave me standing", the chorus of Prince's When Doves Cry but with a blues twist and much nicer song all together. The beginning had slow outstretched notes with a heavenly undertone as if she was singing to match an angelic choir. He was staring in awe of her, before long so was the rest of the room, after the first chorus she opened her eyes, for the second upbeat one, before she had time to look anywhere else she saw two wide brown eyes sucking her in. Now singing quicker she began to move her body gently in time to the music, his eyes began tracing her figure, her dress was black and made mostly of lace so not too much imagination was needed, though enough to have audience to watch her stupefied. Her waist was tiny compared to the force of nature which was her hips and derrière, but Moriarty now noticing her breasts equal the level of which the rest of her body managed. Although her face was something else, although not immediately apparent her jaw was strong and her lips perfectly bowed, her nose could be described as nothing else but button. However it was the eyes, a kind of frosted sky blue that pierced you through long eyelashes and soft rolling curls that were voluptuous at least. Her eyes were so beautiful, he looked right at them, as she looked back she grew uncomfortable yet unable to look away. Her heart rate shot up, her chest rose up and down so rapidly she had to catch every breath she took. She sang beautifully now, the tempo had slowed right down and her voice had flashes of operatic tones, Elvira snapped her eyes shut and let out her final note and the spotlight went off and there was the pitter-patter of heels leaving the stage.

Moriarty must have sat for a good ten minutes not moving, just sitting, wondering what it took to charm a woman like that. It wasn't until Sebastian came up to him with a statuesque girl clinging to each arm, and consequently a smug grin on his face, that the man previously enwrapped in his own thoughts came away and back to real life.

"Jim, these two delightful ladies are very interested in meeting my partner in crime" followed by a gush of laughter from all three, but Moriarty gave no reply. Sebastian continued "We wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would we." This time kissing the girl to his left on the neck and giving the girl of the right a grope, which in turn brought smiles and flirty kisses from the anonymous women. Moriarty stood up, straightened up his signature Westwood suit, and said to Sebastian "They're all yours Seb, treat yourself, you deserve it." Before he had chance at reply Moriarty had gone and so Sebastian thought it would be a good chance to take these ladies home before Jim came back to claim one (if not both) for himself.

Moriarty was backstage in the less pristine part of the Black Flamingo, but in relative terms was pretty perfect for a set of dressing rooms, he guessed he was outside the right door he gave it a swift knock then slipped his hand back into his pocket. There was a faint "I'm coming" from inside. The solid wood door opened with a flash and Elvira began to say "I was just coming to circulate, but I got distracted..." and then upon looking up to realise this was not who she was expecting, trailed off. Still wearing that black dress, he smiled whilst gazing down at her. "James Moriarty, I was just wondering if you'd like a drink." She seemed uneasy; he didn't like the look of him. Well in fact she really liked the look of him but she desperately tried to hide it. She failed.

"Ummm, yeah, sure okay" nervously carrying on to say "I saw you in the audience, d-did you like that song? You s-seemed to like it."

Now bending down he whispered in her ear "I loved it." She felt his smile across the top of her ear and his hand guided her back so she had no choice to follow his lead to the bar back in the main part of the club. After that she felt less afraid of him, she was used to using her charm on men, especially at work to get them to buy her drinks etc. That was really was the main premise of her job, to dazzle them with sequined dresses and elaborate make-up, entertain them with songs and then circulate afterwards to get men to buy her drinks, talk to her, come back night after night and fall in love with her, this all earned money for the Black Flamingo if course. She didn't feel bad anymore, what she did was far more moral than what this lot did, they were the super-rich, they didn't get that way from doing charity work. They didn't really love her anyway they just thought they did. She had managed to find one man the real love of his life, in fact they were still good friends as the one thing she had learnt was how to listen.

"So how many other people have bought you drinks tonight? I can't be the first?" he began questioning her.

"None" She paused "But I had five people buy me one yesterday." She gave a little wink.

"And I bet they're all back tonight"

"Only three are back" she began pointing them out with a grin on her face.

"Two guys and a girl, you really reel them in" he put his hand on hers "don't you."

She had never been attracted to anyone like this before; her whole body ached for him, pulling him closer, bringing her body so it touched his. He put his hand to her arse and she slipped her delicate fingers up the back of his shirt, he traced her lips with his tongue. He popped his card down the top of her dress, slide out of the embrace and walked off saying "I'll see you tomorrow"

She stood awe struck


End file.
